


We don't need him! We've got each other.

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Liv hates Robert, Love, Multi, Upset Aaron, liv loves her big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron decides to tell everything not knowing that she already knows. When he finds out she knows he's angry with Chas for telling her. But it wasn't chas it was Robert! Liv makes Aaron see that he can do anything when they have each other.





	We don't need him! We've got each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a continuation from my other story.

Aaron woke up to find Liv gone! He started panicking but he saw a note "Aaron gone out to get you some food. Try to sleep in giving the fact that it's already past 9! Love you big bro back soon Liv x" Aaron checked the time Liv was right! It was half 11. 

The longest lie in Aaron ever had but he kind of liked it not having to worry about anything at all just sleeping.

He decided to tell Liv everything that happened. It wasn't fair that she saw Robert as her dad when he hurt her big brother even though he didn't want to he had to. For Liv's sake. 

She already asked where Robert was and Aaron just lied saying he was coming. Looking after Sandra she didn't need this unnecessary stress.

Liv came in with a bag full of food. "Morning bro! Brought you some breakfast!" She said as she walked in placing the bag on the table. 

Aaron smiled at her when she sat down. This was it he was gonna tell her.. he was about to speak "I know." Aaron was confused! "About Robert I know and I hate him for hurting you! You annoy me at times but no one hurts you at all! You're my big bro!" 

Aaron was angry! How dare Chas tell Liv after he told her not to! He hated her! "Liv I'm so sorry. I told my mum not to tell you! God I hate her!"

Liv smiled "Aaron. Rob told me not your mum. He called me to tell me everything save you the pain!" Robert? So Robert told Liv everything.

She placed her hands on top of his. Her small fingers stroking the top of his hand.

"Aaron! Look you probably will always love Rob and that's ok. I mean I still love you know who and that's fine as well! You love who you love ok? No one can ever take that away from you. But right at this minute you need to focus on Aaron! Not Robert! Just Aaron! Get yourself better then go after him or whatever you want. But until then you don't need Robert ok? Me and you can do anything without that idiot! We've got each other and that's enough!" 

Aaron looked at her. His little sister giving him advise! He should be the one doing it with her! 

He broke into a wave of tears and jumped into Liv's arms clinging on. She held him tight and whispered calming words to him.

"I'm so scared Liv! Help me please! I  
Don't know what to do anymore I can't cope!" Liv pulled away wiping his tears and kissing his cheek. 

"Yes you can! Me and you can do anything! Ok?!" Aaron nodded and jumped back into Liv's arms. She just let him cry and held him close.

"God I love her so much!" Aaron thought to himself in his sisters arms.

Aaron knew they could do anything together

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
